Hilo Rojo
by Arabella Synnove
Summary: Un día, el presidente del consejo estudiantil; Sasuke Uchiha, se levanta con un hilo rojo amarrado en su meñique. Para su desgracia, al otro lado del hilo se encuentra un chico, un rubio que sencillamente no soporta. PAUSADO -Ganador Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014-
1. Capítulo 01

Este Fanfic forma parte del Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014

**_Disclaimer_: Los Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Por Favor lean las notas al final del Fanfic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato**

* * *

_**Long-Fic**_

_**Hilo Rojo**_

_**Naruto**__** Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Shonen-Ai (Relación de chico con chico)**_

_**Serie: Naruto**_

_**Universo Alterno (A.U)**_

**Capítulo Uno**

¿Cuál ha sido la cosa más rara que te ha pasado? Para algunos sería ver un travesti en las calles en sus mejores fachas como puta regalada.

Para otros ver prostitutas cerca de un zoológico y parque de diversiones.

¿Qué tal ver un exorcismo? ¿O ver un condón tirado descaradamente en medio de la calle?

Pues Sasuke Uchiha estaba seguro que era el ganador de presenciar la cosa más rara del mundo.

Hoy, siete de febrero, Sasuke Uchiha se despertó con un fino hilo rojo amarrado en el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda.

Su despertador había sonado a las siete de la mañana como siempre. Se levantó, meditó sobre sus materias, pruebas, tareas y responsabilidades que podría tener, sin embargo cuando empezó a arreglar su cama, notó en el piso un largo hilo de color rojo, que parecía venir de debajo de la puerta, afuera de su cuarto.

Siguió el recorrido de la hebra de tela con curiosidad, cuando encontró uno de los extremos frunció el seño como regularmente hacía.

En su dedo delgado, pequeño y poco utilizable, el hilo lo rodeaba, formando un lazo.

Insultó a su hermano mayor ante su broma de mal gusto, sin embargo cuando intentó quitar el nudo…

Este no cedió.

«Habrá hecho un nudo doble ese idiota» Pensó refiriéndose a Itachi, así que intentó reventar el hilo con sus manos.

Nuevamente no cedió.

Empezó a desesperarse. Era sólo un simple hilo ¿Y él no había podido reventarlo? ¿Él? ¡Si fue campeón en el torneo de judo intercolegial!

Su paciencia; que de por sí era poca, se estaba yendo.

Reviso revisó las gavetas de su cuarto, buscando unas tijeras para acabar con ésa estupidez. Cuando las consiguió junto con sus materiales para maquetas, se apresuró para lograr su cometido.

Y por tercera vez, el hilo no cedió.

Estaba consternado y fúrico. Mataría a Itachi, a ése maldito parecía no importarle que lo mantuvieran en una lista de venganzas. El mayor de los Uchiha había sido el primero que marcó en ése papel, fue el que estrenó y por el cual creó: "Sasuke venganzas"

—¡Itachi! —gritó fuerte y claro. Siendo escuchado por todo su hogar.

En la cocina. Una gentil mujer de cabellos azabaches escuchó el grito de su hijo menor. Volteó su torso de la tortilla para ver a su primogénito. Éste la miró con su comida en la boca, tragó rápido.

—No le he hecho nada.

—Itachi… —

—¡En serio! —Se defendió— He estado muy ocupado en la pasantía en Akatsuki como para molestarlo.

La mujer no creyó por completo ésas palabras. Esperaría que Sasuke estuviera presente para conocer la cuestión. Suspiró, que problema con ése par. Parecían perros y gatos, mejor descrito: cuervos y gatos.

El "pum pum" de los fuertes pasos de Sasuke rebotó por toda la casa. La señora de la casa suspiró algo resignada.

Y la batalla comenzó:

—¡Se puede saber qué coño has hecho! —exclamó al entrar a la cocina.

—¡Sasuke! —expresó su madre como advertencia.

—Disculpa mamá —carraspeó su garganta. No fue de lo mejor entrar con groserías. Repitió— ¡Se puede saber qué rayos has hecho!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Pero es el colmo que te hagas el pendejo*!

—¡Sasuke! —nuevamente reclamó su madre. La apacible mujer, ya cansada de la discusión, desató ese típico lado que toda mamá posee.

—¡Pero mamá! ¿No ves lo que me hizo el tarado de Itachi?

—Sasuke, no sé de qué me hablas. No niego que Itachi te haya hecho algo. Los conozco; a ambos, son mis niños. Pero de verdad que no veo nada raro en ti, excepto que no estás listo y como presidente del consejo estudiantil siempre llegas con casi una hora de anticipación.

El menor de los Uchiha calló. Su veloz mente capto la rareza del asunto:

Itachi lo ignoraba, mientras que cualquier otro momento estuviera lanzado miradas de burla por su molesta broma. Sin contar que su madre parecía no percatarse del llamativo hilo.

Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano izquierda en su hombro. Con un pequeño, pero ágil movimiento, hizo que el hilo callera en el torso de la mujer, movió su meñique para que la fibra formara ondas y llamara más la atención.

En ningún momento su madre se fijó en el fino tejido de color extravagante.

—¿Vas a comer? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa de madre, algo muy de ella.

Se percató de la hora en el reloj de pared ubicado en la cocina. Concluyó de, que hiciera lo que hiciera igual llegaría tarde. Y algo perturbado por el misterio que estaba viviendo solo pudo responder:

—Si —no debía olvidar ser educado—, gracias.

.

.

.

La escuela de educación superior Konoha era un sitio hermoso. Era una extraña combinación de tradición y modernismo. Un sitio de alumbramiento de primera categoría y de difícil acceso.

La gran parte de sus estudiantes eran descendientes de viejos alumnos. En su mayoría eran hijos, sin embargo se integraban nietos y sobrinos sin ningún problema.

Los festivales de deportes y culturales eran eventos familiares. Abuelos y padres que fueron compañeros. Recuerdos inundaban, buenos o malos.

En ocasiones; en los festivales deportivos, era común ver viejos rivales listos para otra batalla en busca de la victoria. El director Hashimara observó éste hecho, y creó una carrera para padres. Está de más decir que la idea encantó.

Ya hace más de treinta años que se ha mantenido ésa costumbre, convirtiéndola en tradición.

Y ahora que hablamos de eso, faltaban siete días exactos para San Valentín...

Recordarlo hizo suspirar al Uchiha.

Ni se atrevan por un momento a pensar que estaba enamorado. Él se encontraba frustrado. Ésa tonta fecha era un ajetreado estrés para su persona. Docenas de chicas insistían en regalarle variedad de postres hechos de chocolate: tortas, pastelillos, pasteles, tartas, pies; o sólo llevaban el producto derivado del cacao: bombones rellenos, sin rellenos, circulares, cuadrados, rectángulos, de estrellas, corazones, largos, cortos, con chispas de colores, perlas comestibles, bañados en azúcar.

Y ni mencionemos los sabores: fresa, menta, maní, avellanas, albaricoque, lavanda, frutos secos, naranja, mazapán, queso crema, vainilla, canela; podían llegar a cosas más extrañas: tocino, picante, ají dulce... Y aquí terminamos porque podía seguir, seguir, seguir.

Ahora, todo le era indiferente a Sasuke.

A él no le gusta el chocolate. Los dulces en general. ¿Se podían imaginar a un joven despreciador del azúcar siendo perseguido todo el día para entregarle justamente ese comestible? Era una puta tortura.

Caminaba por las calles con sus cabellos azabaches perfectamente peinados y su uniforme completamente pulcro. Sin embargo, no caminaba con esa actitud prepotente de siempre. Se notaba su estado de distracción. Por mucho que intentara disimular, era un hecho. No obstante, a nadie le importaba, a los ojos de sus compañeros Sasuke Uchiha era perfecto, como lo fue su padre y su hermano; para ser realistas, como toda la familia Uchiha.

Pero el chico perfecto de descendencia perfecta, sólo se permitía pensar en el largo, indestructible; y según parecía, invisible hilo rojo de su meñique.

El tejido distintivo por su color primario recorría todo el piso. Pudo percatarse que cambiaba, se estiraba y encogía casi de manera imperceptible. No obstante, el hilo no se enredaba, tampoco se tensaba, ni siquiera se acumulaba; solo fluía delicadamente en ondas por el suelo.

Pudo observar como otros estudiantes pisaban la hebra, pero ésta no se ensuciaba. Su brillo y color se mantenía ante nada.

Por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba fuertemente desorientado. No podía existir todo un pueblo fingiendo ignorar ésa anomalía, por una estúpida broma, realizada por su hermano mayor. Esto era real.

Real y serio.

Giró a la izquierda, en la intersección final. Caminaba por la última calle. Faltaban entre unos treinta, cuarenta metros para llegar a la entrada. Se podía vislumbrar el omnipotente edificio blanco.

Los alumnos a su alrededor se fijaron en el azabache, no estaban acostumbrados a verlo; siempre lo encontraban en el instituto.

Cuchicheos empezaron a notarse. Chicos desconcertados y jovencitas enamoradizas. Cerró sus ojos buscando mantenerse apacible, el misterio del hilo lo ponía nervioso, debía confesar.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, posó sus dos iris negras en el fino tejido.

Apuntaba hacia adelante y parecía terminar en un tumulto acumulado de gente.

Sus nervios aumentaron y como una película, un recuerdo apareció.

.

.

.

_Como cualquier mañana del martes, Sasuke se encontraba en su clase de literatura. El tema del día eran leyendas y mitos de folklore japonés._

—_Todo país o región posee diversidad cultural, eso se refleja en las leyendas __—__hablaba su profesor. Kakashi-sensei era alguien particular; por no decir extraño. Su cabello era gris pero se notaba sano, y a pesar del color no dejaba de aparentar unos veinte muchos a treinta pocos. Otro rasgo destacado eran sus ojos de diferente color: el derecho oscuro y el izquierdo rojo profundo, donde una cicatriz atravesaba su párpado justamente por la mitad. Hasta ahora, nadie sabe la razón de la marca._

—_Una de las leyendas japonesas más populares a nivel internacional es el famoso hilo rojo __—__notó como las chicas parecían emocionarse__—__. Está dice..._

—_¡Sensei, sensei! __—__Interrumpió una chica rubia con coleta__—__. Permítame citarlo._

_Sasuke arrugó el rostro._

—_Claro Yamanaka._

_La chica aclaró su garganta y con voz segura expresó:_

—_"Todos estamos conectados a través del hilo rojo del destino __—__Levantó su mano izquierda y señalo su meñique__—__ amarrado en nuestro dedo, al otro extremo del hilo está la persona destinada para nosotros. Éste hilo puede estirarse y tensarse pero nunca romperse."_

_Las chicas suspiraron enamoradizas, y el pelinegro se percató de varios chicos que disimulaban la emoción._

—_Muchas gracias señorita Yamanaka..._

—_¡Mi hilo debe estar conectado con Sasuke-kun! __—__Eso había salido de los labios de Sakura Haruno, una chica que le gustaba pintarse el pelo de color rosa chillón. Desde que el Uchiha tenía memoria, ella fue su principal acosadora. Recordaba las confesiones, regalos y cartas de amor desde la primaria._

—_¿Qué rayos dices, frente de marquesina? __—__Esta vez salió en escena Karin Uzumaki, una chica pelirroja de lentes; y para su estrés... Otra maniática de su persona__—__. Sasuke mantiene una mejor relación conmigo._

_Eso era cierto. La Uzumaki era relativamente nueva en el curso (llevaba solo un año estudiando en __Konoha) y había demostrado ser alguien útil y autosuficiente. Así que el pidió sus servicios como tesorera en el consejo estudiantil._

—_¿Y qué? __—__preguntó la pelirosa. Golpeó la mesa con sus manos y se levantó precipitadamente__—__. Mi amistad con Sasuke tiene muchos más años._

_Se podían ver los rayos chocando de los ojos de ambas chicas. El ambiente empezaba a incomodar y antes de que las cosas empeoraran, una voz sonó._

—_Que problemático __—__La inconfundible frase vino se Shikamaru, un joven genio prodigio de cabellos castaños sostenidos en una coleta alta._

—_¡A qué te refieres!_

_Pero ése muchacho tan listo tenía un defecto que contradecia su mayor virtud..._

—_Que fastidio tener que explicarlo._

_...era un flojo de nacimiento._

—_¡No te hagas el desentido! __—__Expresó Karin__—__. ¡Habla de una vez!_

_El castaño suspiró._

—_Si hablamos de destino __—__Tomó una pausa__—__, Naruto tendría el otro lado del hilo. Son mejores amigos, Namikaze es el vice-presidente estudiantil; por recomendación del propio Sasuke, se conocen desde bebés. Lo saben, de por si la familia Namikaze y Uchiha han mantenido una relación de hermandad._

_Ni una voz refutó la lógica de Shikamaru. Después de diez segundos; donde no se escuchó ni la voz del profesor, todos de manera coordinada voltearon sus rostros a la esquina trasera del aula._

_Pero el rubio sentado en el lugar, dormía placidamente, metido en su propio mundo de ramen (Eso era lo que susurraba, entre babas)_

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Retumbaron en el aula y despertaron a Naruto._

—_¡Eh... ¿ Cómo?... ¿ Cuándo?_

_Más risas surgieron. De todos, menos del azabache protagonista._

—_¡Ya basta! __—__Gritó Sasuke__—__. Dejen la tontería y la inmadurez. ¿ Cóm) pueden creer en ridículas leyendas de amor? No son más que relatos falsos para mentes débiles._

_Terminó de hablar y nuevamente su rostro se volvió a convertir en una expresión de perfecta serenidad._

_La clase siguió en silencio, o casi en silencio. Había momentos donde el despistado rubio interrumpía, preguntando las razones de las vigorosas risas que lo despertaron. No obstante, antes de que alguien pudiera responder sus incógnitas, el pálido presidente del consejo estudiantil carraspeaba su garganta en una obvia amenaza._

_Y así Naruto quedó con la duda. Mientras que el de ojos negros se fue a su casa enfurruñado por las tonterías del falso hilo rojo._

_._

_._

_._

Su cuerpo empezó a correr, acercándose al tumulto de gente. El puto hilo rojo del destino existía.

No se sorprendan por el cambio de creencia. Sasuke Uchiha destacaba por ser de inteligencia destacable, y la gente lista se adaptaba rápido.

Al otro lado de ésa fibra de color sangre, se encontraba la persona destinada a estar a su lado.

Un ataque de nervios; muy inapropiado de su persona, empezó a invadirlo.

Risas estruendosas sonaron.

Ninguna de mujer.

Cuando se integró al grupo social conformado por puros hombres, todos se fijaron en su persona con rareza. Era anormal la presencia del soberbio, odioso y creído presidente de la sociedad de estudiantes.

No obstante, sólo una persona sonrió con todos sus blancos dientes, mostrando verdaderos sentimientos de alegría al verlo.

—¡Buenos días! No es normal verte a éstas horas ¿Acaso te quedaste dormido? ¡Hubiera sido genial verlo! El gran Sasuke Uchiha vencido por la cama...

Y esa persona poseía el hilo rojo amarrado en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

—¡Teme, no me ignores!

Mierda.

—Dattebayo.

Doblemente mierda.

* * *

**¡Hace tanto que no público nada!**

**Tenia la idea para esta historia desde hace muuuuucho tiempo. Empece a escribirlo y después quedó en el olvido. Como se acerca el fin de Naruto y empezó el Festival Literario SasuNaru del 2014, retomé el escrito. Al principio iba a tener solo un capítulo, pero decidí extenderlo.**

**Me basé en un Manga de solo capítulo, donde una chica tranquila se levanta un día con un hilo rojo en el dedo. Claro que las situaciones en esta historia son diferentes, pero la idea de saber con quien se supone debes estar toda tu vida por capricho de una fibra de tela.**

**Pido disculpa ante cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción que este presente.**

******Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. **Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, en el cual encontraran mis distintas redes sociales. Eso me ayudaría mucho.********


	2. Capítulo 02

**_Disclaimer_: Los Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Por Favor lean las notas al final del Fanfic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato**

* * *

_**Long-Shot**_

_**Hilo Rojo**_

_**Naruto**__** Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Shonen-Ai (Relación de chico con chico)**_

_**Serie: Naruto**_

_**Universo Alterno (A.U)**_

**Capitulo Dos**

Aquel día, Sasuke Uchiha simplemente no se comportaba como Sasuke Uchiha. Claro que solo él se percataba de ese hecho

_Primero: _No prestó su acostumbrada atención en la clase de matemáticas, así que cuando Yamato-sensei dio por finalizada la sesión él quedó con varias dudas sobre las Matrices.

_Segundo: _Se equivocó de línea en la lectura de historia. No se había percatado hasta que Kurenai-sensei lo corrigió. Sus compañeros desidieron ignorar el error, pero se encontraban incredulos.

_Tercero: _Dejó su almuerzo. Simple y sencillo. Al estar apurado, olvidó tomar de la entrada su caja de bento... ¡Su perfecta comida! Los onigiris rellenos de salmón, la ensalada de tomate y la tortilla de huevo perfectamente picada.

Por eso mismo, mientras todos llenaban su boca de alimento, él estaba en su lugar sin nada en la mesa.

Cuando iba al comedor para comprar algo, el tumulto de gente lo desconcertó; todos se empujaban desesperadamente para conseguir algún tipo de pan. Arrugó el rostro, odiaba las grandes cantidades de personas. No se mataría para comer algo, así que se volvió sin nada.

Empezaba a sentirse cansado así que sacó su libro de matemáticas para intentar contestar sus propias dudas sobre las matrices.

Al pasar el tiempo, su estomago empezó a doler un poco. No comía mucho, sin embargo poseía un perfecto horario de alimentación que nunca había cambiado.

Un paquete plástico cayó en su libro, se desconcertó solo por un momento. Pero al levantar la mirada consiguió al poseedor del otro extremo del hilo—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con su típica voz odiosa.

—Uhhhh —carraspeó el rubio— Uno intenta ser amable contigo y tú lo tratas de esa manera.

Naruto volteó la silla del puesto de adelante y se sentó observando divertido a Sasuke. Sacó del gran bolsillo de su chaqueta negra un envoltorio de plástico, lo abrió y empezó a comerse el pan de melón que había adentro.

Dio el primer mordisco, tragó y miró a Sasuke.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

El de cabellos oscuros no entendió. Rápidamente recordó lo que le había lanzado el Uzumaki y al ver el plástico se percató de lo que era: Un pan de tomate, el único que le gustaba.

Se desconcertó y no supo si debía tomarlo.

—¡Vamos, teme! —Sonrió— Se nota que no tienes comida, así que te traje esto. Sé que te gusta el tomate.

—No te lo pedí—expresó irritado.

—Lo sé—respondió el rubio—. Tampoco espero un "gracias" de tu parte.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

—Porque eres mi amigo.

Y tan normal, como siempre era, el rubio sonrió; mostrando sus dos hileras de dientes perfectamente alineados.

—Idiota —susurró.

—Además—el de ojos azules ignoró la despectiva palabra— hoy estas actuando raro.

El pelinegro se puso nervioso ¿El dobe lo había notado?

—Llegaste tarde, a tu manera; te equivocaste en la lectura, ¡te equivocaste! y dejaste tu almuerzo. No sé qué ocurre, pero puedes contar con mi apoyo.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente. Suspiró, y aceptando los buenos deseos del Uzumaki, empezó a retirar el envoltorio del alimento para después dar el primer mordisco.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, un aspecto normal para el de cabellos negros. No obstante, en esta ocasión el Uzumaki también mantuvo su boca cerrada. Sasuke pensó que no era común; pero al ver el rostro de Naruto, este estaba apacible, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comía su pan de melón.

.

.

.

—La reunión del día de hoy es para tratar los diferentes temas del festival cultural —Sasuke habló claro y preciso.

La sala de juntas del consejo estaba ocupada por dos alumnos por aula. Al ser un instituto de cuatro secciones por nivel y poseer tres años, un total de veinticuatro estudiantes se encontraban reunidos ese día.

—No creo que sea necesario, pero sólo para recordar, mencionaré los puntos ya discutidos para confirmar que hayan cumplido cada parte. ¡Naruto! —llamó al vicepresidente. El rubio dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de ser solicitado— Necesito que anotes en la pizarra los puntos ya tratados sobre el festival.

—¡Entendido! —expresó son su habitual sonrisa gigante. Tomó una tiza blanca y se colocó al lado del pizarrón.

Sasuke lo vio fijamente. El hilo seguía destacando en su mano. Carraspeó.

—Ya todos han elegido su actividad para el festival —Naruto copió en la pizarra—.La lista de materiales requeridos que entregaron se les devolverá en este momento, al finalizar la reunión pueden pasar por el almacén a buscar lo que se les adjudicó. Con respecto a los presupuestos entregados la semana pasada, Karin será la encargada de devolverlos junto a un sobre con el dinero en efectivo que fue aprobado. Deben traer la factura correspondiente para el registro final de los gastos de la institución. Cualquier otra cosa debe correr por parte de ustedes. Una falta ó estafa a Konoha puede llevar a expulsión sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Muchos en la sala tragaron pesadamente, aturdidos por la clara amenaza.

—¿Puedes repetir, Sasuke? Me quedé en la parte de los presupuestos.

La voz del rubio sonó de forma desesperada. Los presentes soltaron algunas risas ante la lentitud del Uzumaki para escribir. En otros tiempos, el también lo encontraría cómico (aunque no se reiría, claramente) pero, desde el preciso instante que el hilo indicó que estaba destinado a estar con él… con un idiota… las cosas no eran tan graciosas en lo referente a Naruto.

El destino estaba equivocado ¿verdad? Después vendría, corregiría su error y seria una pesadilla olvidada.

Retomó el hilo de la conversación. Esta vez, dictó uno por uno los temas para que el idiota los anotara. Después le indicó los puntos a discutir en el día de hoy, pero Naruto copiaba tan lento que lo desesperaba. ¿Por qué carajo le había pedido su participación en el consejo?

La reunión continuó sin percances, las respuestas fueron maravillosamente respondidas y las dudas se disiparon. Sasuke quedó conforme, parecía que poseía un grupo preparado para un evento perfecto y sin retrasos.

—Ya se pueden retirar, a partir de mañana las clases serán suspendidas para la realización del festival. De igual forma, la asistencia es obligatoria y se pasará lista en los salones a las siete de la mañana para garantizar la presencia.

El roce de las patas de la silla contra el suelo resonó en la habitación. Los alumnos se retiraron echándole un ojo a los presupuestos aprobados. Algunas quejas se presentaron, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada, no querían problemas con el presidente.

—Oye Sasuke —Naruto esperó a todos se retiraran para hablar—, nosotros no hemos terminado de preparar todo para el evento especial de la finalización del festival. ¿Sabes que nos falta?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, el pesado evento de San Valentín, lo había olvidado. En verdad se obligó a olvidarlo, no quería ser parte de eso.

Todo comenzó cuando al Dobe se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de hacer un evento especial por el día de los enamorados. El festival de Konoha se realizaba sin falta el segundo fin de semana del mes de febrero pero justamente ese año, la chocolatosa fecha caía en domingo.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento que llegó al aula del consejo estudiantil transpirando y jadeando por la carrera, para nada, igual iba tarde. Cansado de siempre regañarlo, Sasuke simplemente se quedó callado ese día. El rubio se impuso ante él, y con una sonrisa explicó emocionado como ambas fechas se encontraban, hacía exactamente un mes:

—¡Es maravilloso! —dijo emocionado el rubio—. Podemos hacer que este festival sea inolvidable ¡Solo imagínalo! Un hermoso evento de cierre que esté relacionado con confesarte a la persona que te gusta. ¡Cuántas parejas saldrían! Sería algo histórico.

Sasuke lo ignoró, pero Karin se mostró muy interesada; la pelirroja se acercó lentamente y mirándolo directamente a la cara:

—¿Qué planeas exactamente, rubio? —preguntó.

—Querida prima —La joven arrugó el rostro, no le gustaba recordar su parentesco con el Naruto—solo imagínatelo por un momento: a las seis de la tarde prendemos una gran y hermosa fogata que representa nuestra pasión por Konoha, música de fondo, todos los puestos cerrados, nadie trabajando en ese momento los estudiantes divirtiéndose. Justamente a las siete en punto apagamos la fogata representando el fin de nuestro festival; además, todo el lugar estará a oscuras por unos cinco minutos, en los cuales se podrá buscar a la persona de la que estás enamorada y confesarte en la oscuridad, liberando tenciones, buscando valentía y sin ser directamente juzgados. Después, simplemente regresaran las luces y veremos las posibles nuevas parejas.

El pelinegro movió sus ojos en un gesto odioso. Sin embargo, Karin poseía una mirada brillante y emocionada.

—No es mala idea —saltó feliz y se acercó al pelinegro— ¿Lo haremos?

—No.

Karin cerró la boca, triste ante la negativa, aunque no sorprendida; Naruto, por otra parte, arrugó el rostro.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó—. ¿Qué tiene de mala mi idea?

—Que es tuya, dobe.

Un conjunto de gritos e insultos se desató de parte de los dos. Era en esos momentos cuando Sasuke aceptaba que no se comportaba como normalmente hacia. El podía ser (o sentirse) superior a los demás, no obstante, la única persona que lo ofendía y degradaba en voz alta era ese rubio que prácticamente conocía de toda la vida. Además, solo Naruto lograba sacar gritos en su persona, sin mencionar que solo él podía hacer que sus pensamientos se perturbaran tanto que hasta antes de dormir lo tenía en la mente.

La conversación con respecto a la romántica fogata murió entre las malas frases, o eso pensó. Nunca imaginó que Naruto se enfrascaría tanto en el tema, pero un par de días después, una docena de histéricas mujeres lideradas por Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Karin Uzumaki se presentaron en su casillero de zapatos justo en el momento que él se cambiada para partir a su hogar.

Con una cara de cachorrito buscaron la aceptación del pelinegro, pero este fue preciso en su negatividad y después del "no" rotundo que sentenció, no dijo más nada, ni escucho palabra alguna pues se retiró a su hogar.

Para su sorpresa, y de las malas, dos días después la directora comentó que la idea del rubio se ejecutaría.

Solo esperaba que esa aprobación por parte de la adulta mujer haya sido por gustarle y no por simple preferencia al adolescente que consideraba nieto suyo.

La planeación estuvo entregada a Naruto, no obstante, se vio en la obligación de ayudarlo. Al de los ojos azules se le hizo pesado, prácticamente desconocido, pero para su suerte, comprendió rápido y pudo después ejecutar todo por su cuenta, claro que bajo la supervisión de Sasuke.

Fue una supervisión no obligatoria, pero que el pelinegro se auto-comprometió hacer para la optimización del festival, ya que no quería errores. Durante esos días Naruto faltó mucho a las reuniones del consejo.

—Karin volvió a faltar —comentó Suigetsu, el secretario del consejo. Revisó el puesto de la chica, en efecto, no estaba. ¿Llevaba varios días sin venir? Bueno, no importaba, ahora solo esperaba que el rubio llegara para entregarle unos documentos que debía llevar a la directora, además de darle una segunda ojeada junto con ella.

Suspiró, por eso mismo buscaba olvidar la malvada fogata pero solo era un intento. Todos los días Naruto preguntaba por ella.

Justo como ahora…

—No sé —dijo Sasuke, notoriamente fastidiado.

—No seas así —refunfuño Naruto en un tono infantil—. Tú siempre me ayudas y me guías en todo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí lo es —comentó divertido—. Desde pequeños lo haces. ¡Todavía me acuerdo cuando me corregiste la postura de mi mano al sostener un par de tijeras! Eras tan prepotente ¡Y solo tenías seis años! Todavía eres un presumido, y aunque tu forma de ser me saca tanto de quicio, siempre agradezco tu ayuda Sasuke.

El pelinegro se sintió incomodo por la declaración. Él no era un buen samaritano ¿Enserio ayudaba tanto al Uzumaki? Meditó un poco buscando entre sus recuerdos y para ser sincero era cierto, era la única persona, fuera de su familia cercana, que ayudaba.

Frunció el ceño, ignoró al rubio y se largó del lugar rápidamente; se encontraba incómodo por el descubrimiento. Seguro era lástima lo que poseía hacia Naruto, por eso mismo no dudaba en ayudarlo, no importaba si el otro chico nunca había buscado su ayuda, él la daba de igual forma. Además, Naruto no era la única persona por la que hacia ese tipo de acciones.

Entre los solitarios pasillos pudo ver a una chica cargando varios libros de tamaños y grosores diferentes. La conocía, era Hinata Hyuga, una de las encargadas de la biblioteca, mujer muy tímida, debía recalcar. Ella fijó su mirada en su persona, y como típicamente pasaba cada vez que notaba alguien, a la chica de cabello oscuro le entraron fuertes nervios. Hinata de por si era patosa, sumándole el pequeño temblor y al peso que cargaba, fue predecible su caída.

Los libros se esparcieron por el suelo. Un golpe en seco acompañado de un quejido agudo resonó por el pasillo. Sasuke siguió caminando, acercándose a la joven ubicada en el suelo que acariciaba su tobillo. Uno de los libros bloqueo su paso, levantó más la pierna y realizó una extensión más larga. Después de haberlo esquivado, solo continúo su camino.

Todo fue pacificó al ir a su hogar, las luces del cielo comenzaron a cambiar a tonos naranjas y rosáceos; El día anunciaba su fin. Por un momento, tanto silencio lograba perturbarlo.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó una voz conocida. Ni siquiera se volteó o detuvo su paso. El muchacho del grito lo alcanzo a la carrera, deteniéndose justo a su lado derecho y jadeando mientras igualaba la velocidad del pelinegro—. Perdón por la demora, Hinata estaba tirada en uno de los pasillos, parece que se dobló el tobillo; le ayude a recoger sus cosas y tuve que cargarla hasta la enfermería, después llamé a su primo Neji para ver si podía pasarla a buscar ¿Lo recuerdas? Es mayor que nosotros por un año, fue mi sempai en el club de futbol, algo odioso al principio. El punto es que me comentó que no me preocupara, que en cinco minutos buscaba a Hinata. Él es demasiado sobre protector con ella, no parece un típico aprecio de primos…

—¿En verdad crees que me interesa? —Interrumpió— Si tan preocupado estas por la Hyuga, te hubieras quedado.

—¡No seas así! Tampoco tarde mucho, solo salí cinco minutos más tarde de lo normal. Me hubieras esperado. —Replicó Naruto con su natural puchero.

—Sabes que no esperó a nadie.

El rubio solo suspiró acostumbrado a esa actitud. Ambos estudiantes fueron a sus hogares, entre conversaciones por parte del Uzumaki y silencios entregados por el Uchiha.

Al final era una tarde normal.

El primer sitio al que llegaron fue a la vivienda de Sasuke, tres casas más adelante se ubicaba la de su compañero. El muchacho de pálida piel sacó su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta ante la mirada azulina.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió. Sasuke solo dio un pequeño gesto pero, antes de cerrar, Naruto habló nuevamente—. ¿Te lesionaste hoy? ¡No me mires así! Cuando corrí para llegar al lado tuyo me di cuenta que caminabas más lento de lo normal. Siempre das pasos largos, esta vez eran como cortos.

El presidente del consejo solo arrugó el rostro y terminó de poner la tabla de madera entre ellos.

* * *

**Y la pausa de este fanfic llegó a su fin. Nuevamente regresó a terminarlo a casi un año de publicarlo. Si, si, que pena, pero esta corta de ideas; ahora no es que tenga claro todo el desarrolló, pero digamos que esta un 75% listo en mi cabeza. Así que díganme ¿Que tal este segundo capitulo?**

**Lo otro, ¿Sabían que hoy, 10 de Julio, es el día del NaruSasu? No confundan, día del NARUSASU, no SASUNARU. Sorprendentemente es distinto, no entendía por cual razón, pero después me explicaron. Juntan el día de cumpleaños del primer nombre y el mes del segundo. Así que NaruSasu es el 10/07 (10 de Octubre y 23 de Julio) y SasuNaru es el 23/10 (23 Julio y 10 de Octubre). Por eso decidí publicar este capitulo hoy.**

**Pido disculpa ante cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción que este presente.**

******Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. **Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, en el cual encontraran mis distintas redes sociales. Eso me ayudaría mucho.********


	3. Capitulo 03

**_Disclaimer_: Los Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Por Favor lean las notas al final del Fanfic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato**

* * *

_**Long-Shot**_

_**Hilo Rojo**_

_**Naruto **__**Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Shonen-Ai (Relación de chico con chico)**_

_**Serie: Naruto**_

_**Universo Alterno (A.U)**_

**Capitulo Tres**

_Bitácora de Sasuke Uchiha._

_ Título: Leyendas urbanas hechas realidad._

_ Tema: Hilo Rojo._

_ Día 02._

_ Nuevamente me he levantado de mi cama, y el hilo sigue ahí. No sé qué ocurre, y no sé qué ha…_

¡Pero que mierda estaba haciendo! Pensó Sasuke.

No, en verdad no estaba escribiendo nada, solo pensaba. Si lo narró de esa forma, es que le pareció la menos patética; pero tristemente seguía siendo patética.

Las luces del alba entraban por su ventana, pero el solo podía ver su mano… y como el hilo seguía ahí. Ok, ahora aceptaba por completo su existencia.

Ayer pudo "sobrellevarla", sin embargo, una parte de él suplicaba que todo ese embrollo fuera un sueño. Hoy, las cosas eran distintas. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Capaz el estrés estudiantil causaba visiones. ¿Requeriría ir a un psicólogo? Desecho la idea.

Analicemos su vida un poco. Si era sincero, no se sentía estresado. Podía lidiar sin problemas con sus estudios y responsabilidades estudiantiles. Era presidente del consejo, sin embargo no pertenecía a ningún club. Era muy inteligente, podía entender todo fácilmente, podía responder cuestiones diversas sin problemas, además de ser muy ordenado.

No, para su tristeza, no sufría de estrés; por lo tanto, no alucinaba por eso. Él era una persona mentalmente sana. Sus padres le contaron las diferentes pruebas que le hicieron de niños, eran muy típicas en todo padre interesado en la salud de su descendencia, mejor prevenir que lamentar a futuro.

El hilo brillaba. No pudo más, se levantó, arregló su habitación, decidió no bañarse (por suerte no era alguien con un olor corporal fuerte), solo limpio su rostro, se colocó su uniforme e inmediatamente se sentó enfrente de su ordenador en busca de información.

Prendió la maquina, la pantalla presentó las diferentes imágenes que indicaban que estaba cargando, después vino la presentación de inicio. Cuando ya estaba lista la computadora, entró rápidamente al buscador. Golpeó uno por uno los recuadros marcados con letras, hasta que la frase "_hilo rojo" _estuviera completa en la barra de escritura del internet.

Pulso "enter" y en menos de un segundo, un millón, trescientos cuarenta y tres mil, doscientos noventa y cinco resultados posibles aparecieron.

Dio "clic" al primer enlace que decía "Hilo Rojo del Destino". La página cargo, con colores cálidos y negras letras, un sitio de leyendas e historias japonesas.

"_El __hilo rojo __es una creencia tradicional en __Asia Oriental, presente en la __mitología china __y en la __japonesa, entre otras. Cuenta que entre dos personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un «hilo rojo», que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es siempre una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas."_

Leyó con cuidados y lentitud, analizando cada letra, buscando entender su situación, capaz la respuesta se encontraba entre líneas. Sin embargo no había nada. Decidió salir de esa web y entrar a otra en el buscador.

Terminó revisando varios sitios, la mayoría blogs online creado por diferentes personas que solo copiaban información de otras. No conseguía nada nuevo.

Después de unos minutos, un interesante texto apareció:

_"Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza._

_Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."_

Frunció los labios, un poco incomodó por la historia. Miró el hilo de su dedo ¿Esto era inevitable?

El texto literal del Hilo Rojo decía: _"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"_.

Esto significaba que la vida del Uzumaki y la suya siempre estarían ¿entrelazadas? ¿Desde vidas pasadas? Arrugó las cejas. Eso no era posible…

Aunque ambos vivían en el mismo pueblo desde varias generaciones, eran prácticamente vecinos, fueron compañeros de clases desde muy pequeños y sus padres eran amigos íntimos desde hace años.

Cerró las páginas y apagó la computadora. Todas esas ideas eran estúpidas, Naruto no era la única persona que compartía esas coincidencias con su persona, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba y hasta los Hyuga estaban incluidos.

Bajó a la cocina a buscar su comida. Esta vez no dejaría su almuerzo. Recibió un beso de su madre, una mueca burlona de su hermano y un gesto de saludó poco expresivo de parte de su padre.

Comió callado, como siempre, la diferencia era que no podía dejar de pensar en el hilo. ¿Enserio estaba ligado a Naruto para la eternidad? Eso le parecía descabellado, pero todo era tan real, que la palabra "imposible" dejaba de ser válida.

A pesar de su distraída concentración, él era un genio que podía todavía percatarse de las acciones de su entorno sin problemas. Ir a su recinto de estudio no fue complicado. A diferencia del día anterior, hoy llegaba en su tiempo típico: una hora antes del comienzo de clases.

Ingresó a la oficina oficial del consejo. El silencio de voces humanas era prácticamente inexistente. No obstante, ese perfecto silencio se interrumpió más rápido de lo normal.

Unos pasos apresurados golpearon el suelo. Arrugó el rostro, sabia quien era y no era normal su presencia.

—¡Buenos Dias, Sasuke! —gritó al entrar el Naruto al entrar a la sala del consejo.

—No es común verte tan temprano por acá —comentó ignorando el saludo.

—Pues soy vice-presidente —Se excusó rápidamente.

—Nunca has llegado temprano a nada.

—Bueno, bueno —declaró moviendo las manos en señal de indiferencia—, mi reloj… se…se adelanto el día de hoy. Pensé que ya iba tarde.

—Y cuando entraste al edificio ¿no te fijaste que estaba vacío?

El rubio dejó de mirarlo, volteó su rostro y se movió por la habitación buscando esconder las emociones. Sasuke suspiró, era muy notorio.

—Pues simplemente solo quería llegar acá, no estaba pendiente de nada.

El Uchiha no estaba seguro de creerlo. Un destello rojo le hizo recordar que no era momento para eso, además, no debería importarle las acciones de su compañero.

No hubo más palabras por un par de minutos. Sasuke siguió leyendo diferentes documentos e hizo una revisión de deberes que debía entregar hoy. Naruto daba vueltas por el lugar, por momentos se concentraba en que sabe que, quedándose raramente quieto.

¿Por qué Naruto era tan… Naruto? Es que, aunque actuara diferente a lo acostumbrado, no era nada nuevo. De toda la vida, ese rubio nunca fue predecible.

De toda la vida… ¿cierto? Lo conocía desde hace años, era tanto el tiempo que ni recordaba su primer encuentro; y él, era la clase de ser humano con memoria extraordinaria, que en su mente poseía imágenes recuerdos desde los dos años de edad. Sin embargo, su recuerdo más antiguo del rubio era cuando tenía tres años y asistía a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto.

Ese día le entregó un peluche del famoso zorro de nueve colas, una popular criatura de leyenda que él niño de ojos azules adoraba. Un regalo que Sasuke escogió en la juguetería junto a su madre.

Esa era su memoria más lejana, pero no representaba un comienzo. El pelinegro sentía que conocía a Naruto de la misma forma que sus padres y hermano, sin un inició en concretó, y por lo tanto, existía una enorme naturalidad.

Capaz, que por eso eran amigos, simplemente una sensación de costumbre creada a través de la convivencia impuesta por sus padres. El Uzumaki ni siquiera le caía bien, era gritón, irresponsable y distraído ¿Cómo podía agradarle alguien así? Si no fuera porque Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze eran los mejores amigos de toda la vida de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, él y el dobe ni se hablaran. Eso era un hecho exacto, como las matemáticas.

—Me iré a clases, Sasuke —dijo su acompañante, trayéndolo a la realidad. Sin esperar una respuesta; que claramente no daría, Naruto salió rápidamente del lugar.

El pelinegro se quedó callado. Miró su reloj de muñeca, todavía faltaban algo de tiempo para dar inició a las actividades. Hoy comenzaba la ambientación y completación de preparativos para el festival.

¿Será que su grupo quedó en reunirse temprano? Imposible, lo recordaría. Acarició el hilo de su dedo antes de salir a averiguar.

Dio un par de pasos, giró en el pasillo y se detuvo al ver el cabello rubio que ya conocía, sin embargo, este no se encontraba solo. Allí, junto al chico, estaba Sakura Haruno. No era extraño encontrarlos juntos, Naruto era un ser muy sociable y tenía la particularidad de hacer amistades de cualquier tipo.

Pero, esto no era normal.

Ambos estaban muy cerca. Naruto poseía un lápiz y un cuaderno, parecía escribir algo, muy concentrado cabe destacar. Era extraño ver como sacaba la punta de su lengua de entre sus labios y parecía imitar el movimiento del lápiz que trazaba con moderada rapidez. Mientras, la chica veía las palabras de la hoja blanca, parecía interrumpir en ocasiones, decía un par de palabras que no lograba a entender y apuntaba el cuaderno. Naruto se detenía, borraba, soltaba alguna frase y seguía escribiendo.

Pero lo más desconcertante, era la repentina mirada dulce que colocó Sakura en el rostro del rubio, además de una suave sonrisa.

Fue inevitable ver rápidamente el hilo rojo que unían al Uzumaki y al él.

Notando que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, simplemente se alejó. Regresaría al aula del consejo y seguiría trabajando en sus diferentes responsabilidades.

.

.

.

—_Buenos días, niños._

—_¡Muy buenos días, Iruka sensei!_

_El hombre de cabello castaño sonrió. Era un primer día de clases cualquiera._

—_Quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo escolar —dijo con voz de júbilo. Las risas y frases de emoción; de parte de los niños, llenaron el aula—. Hoy son estudiantes de cuarto año de primaria, están un poco más grande de la adultez, preparándose con nuevos y varios conocimientos que podrían ayudarlos a futuro…_

_Su discurso continuó. No algo muy largo, ni con palabras complicadas, todo preparado para la comprensión e interés de niños entre nueve y diez años. _

_Sasuke era esa clase de infante que prestaba la debida atención, podía comprender sin problemas pero no tenía un real interés en el tema. Las palabras del profesor (que tenía una gran cicatriz horizontal en medio de la nariz), sin embargo, seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que nuevamente Naruto estuviera con él en el mismo salón._

_El rubio al lado suyo bajaba lentamente sus parpados, cabeceaba un poco hacia la izquierda, claras señales de que estaba durmiéndose en clases._

_«__Nada nuevo__» pensó._

_Cuando el mayor terminó, pasó a acomodar; por lista, la manera en que se distribuirían en el salón por el resto del año._

_Naruto quedó justo detrás de él._

«_Nada nuevo_» _repitió en su mente._

_El resto de la mañana, hubieron un conjunto de cosas que no cambiaron a pesar de ser un nuevo comienzo estudiantil._

_Lo que el pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches, ojos oscuros y piel blanca, no se percató, es que todas esas cosas típicas para su persona, estaban relacionadas con el pequeño niño de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y piel trigueña._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke continuó leyendo las diferentes letras negras, selladas en el papel blanco. Un típico permiso de último momento. Después de dar su imparcial opinión y decretar las acciones que se darían, firmó la hoja.

Vio la hora en el reloj de pared. ¿Debía ir a su aula? Ya deberían estar trabajando sus demás compañeros. No era completamente necesario que fuera a prestar su ayuda, se le daba condescendencia; al ser presidente, poseía una larga lista de actividades responsables del control y orden entre el alumnado. Además, para algo se eligen un par de estudiantes como principales representantes de clase para el festival.

Karin pronto llegaría. Era probable que fuera primera a echar una mirada al salón.

Suigetsu Houzuki; el secretario del consejo, también haría lo mismo.

Naruto, ya había pasado por ahí a dar un par de vueltas. No sabía que había hecho, se suponía su trabajo.

No, no iría a ningún lado. Se quedaría a completar sus tareas y como ayuda para cualquier incógnita o problema que pudiera tener las personas al realizar el festival cultural.

No obstante… su prestigio, podía verse manchado si sus compañeros de curso no lograban crear algo decente. ¿Qué clase de presidente era si permitía a los otros hacer mediocridades? Se registraría a través de fotos, que quedarían en la historia de la secundaria, y hasta del pueblo, sin mencionar a las familias y su descendencia.

Cambio de planes. Iría a supervisar a Naruto para garantizar el buen desempeño de la actividad del aula.

Se levantó, guardo todas sus cosas y se fue, para frenarse inmediatamente y preguntarse completamente extrañado… ¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto en todo eso?

* * *

**Ok, antes de empezar, quiero dejar algo claro. No, no es regaño ni queja, solo quiero dejar un puntito claro sobre los próximos capítulos. Pues, no tengo beta reader, me cansé de buscar gente y de esperar las correcciones. Aunque quiero agradecer la ayuda de todas esas personas que trabajaron conmigo, fueron de gran ayuda y fueron base para mejorar. **

**Por lo tanto, les pido, que cualquier error que encuentre (ortografía, redacción y/o puntuación) me lo hagan saber en los comentarios; claro, agregando su opinión y hermoso mensaje de apoyo.**

**Otro cosita que quiero agregar... ¡Estoy de cumpleaños! y en verdad detesto cumplir años. Si quieren saber más de este raro hecho pueden ir a mi blog desde mi perfil. Pero eso no entra aquí, decidí publicar hoy por ser mi fecha de nacimiento, tenia que hacer algo interesante y que me guste mucho con esta fecha no favorita.**

**Si todo va bien, debería publicar el siguiente capitulo el 10/10 por ser cumple de Naruto... ojala pueda, de por si, es parte de mis objetivos de cumpleaños escribir y ser más constante con mis redacciones (pueden saber más en mi blog. Si, me hago tonta publicidad)**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, en el cual encontraran mis distintas redes sociales. Eso me ayudaría mucho.**


	4. Capítulo 04

**_Disclaimer_: Los Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Por Favor lean las notas al final del Fanfic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato**

* * *

_**Long-Shot**_

_**Hilo Rojo**_

_**Naruto **__**Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Shonen-Ai (Relación de chico con chico)**_

_**Serie: Naruto**_

_**Universo Alterno (A.U)**_

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Sasuke estaba sentado en su oficina. Si, podía sonar muy profesional y adulto, como sus planes a futuro; pero estamos hablando de su despacho entregado por la institución, al tener el cargo de presidente.

Ni siquiera lo usaba solo él, debía compartirlo con otros tres idiotas. Y hablando de idiotas… faltaba uno en ese preciso momento.

Bueno, todos estaban realmente ocupados con el tema del festival. A los integrantes del consejo estudiantil, se les permitía no estar presentes en la preparación o presentación de la actividad del aula; después de todo, ellos ya poseían una cantidad de responsabilidades presentes a lo largo del ciclo estudiantil. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que el alumno no pudiera trabajar junto con sus compañeros de clases, si este lo deseaba, no existía problemas.

Era normal que el presidente, vicepresidente, tesorero y secretario, no buscaran hacer responsabilidades extras; si podían evitarlas, lo harían.

Pero en esta ocasión, algo destacaba entre el alumnado. Naruto Uzumaki trabajaba codo a codo; con sus amigos de la clase 2-B, en la creación de la casa embrujada.

Sasuke lo sabía por las habladurías de los pasillos, que llegaban casualmente a sus oídos. Cualquier se enteraría.

—…parece que se calló y la falda se le rasgó hasta mostrar su ropa interior. Según, era blanca con un poco de encaje. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Suigetsu? —preguntó el azabache. Su compañero llevaba rato hablando tonterías. Aunque no le prestaba atención, su voz lo irritaba.

—De ayer a la salida. ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? Tenten; la senpai, tuvo un pequeño incidente donde quedó bastante "expuesta" —Doblo sus dedos para resaltar la palabra, con una sonrisa pícara—. ¡No puedo creer que no lo supieras! Ese es el gran tema de interés de este día.

Hiso algo de memoria. Después de haber ido a supervisar a sus compañeros, terminó varias actividades que requerían de su presencia, y se fue a su casa junto a Naruto, por clara obligación. El rubio era insistente con eso de querer acompañarlo a la hora de salida.

No, no tenía la menor idea de esa noticia de Tenten. ¡Además, Suigetsu era un exagerado! Nadie hablaba de eso.

—¿Estas comentando lo de la senpai? —Dijo Karin, mientras se quitaba los audífonos que cargaba. No había prestado atención a la conversación del secretario estudiantil, por estar concentrada en la música y la lectura de varias facturas pasadas por los estudiantes—. Aquí el resumen de gastos fuera de presupuesto, Sasuke. Sí, que cosa tan horrible le paso; y lo peor, es que nadie habla de otra cosa.

—¿Salen las justificaciones de los gastos? —preguntó Sasuke, ignorando el famoso cuento de la chica de tercer año.

—Sí.

—Perfecto.

—De igual forma —Retomó Suigetsu—, Sasuke nunca se entera de los chismes de pasillo.

Karin asintió, mostrando su igualdad de pensamiento. Él pensó que eso era falso; si no, ¿Cómo tuvo el conocimiento del trabajo de Naruto, cuando Hinata Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka contaban lo sorprendidas que estaban por el esfuerzo del vicepresidente?

Arrugó los labios. Ahora que se percataba, ¿Desde cuándo Ino hablaba bien del rubio?

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo. Un recorrido normal y típico. Acababa de entregar un reporte a la directora; ahora, daría un par de vueltas por la institución. Debía siempre estar pendiente de cualquier tipo de inconveniente, y más a estas fechas.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro —el chico de pelo negro volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz. Unos pasos detrás suyo se encontraba Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de literatura y actual encargado de aula—. Necesito que vayas al almacén y traigas una caja de disfraces viejos, los muchachos quieren saber que pueden recuperar de ellos.

—Se debe pedir permiso para el uso de cualquier material.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Continuó el maestro— Esa caja no es de la escuela. Soy un profesor de esta institución, conozco las reglas desde hace más que tú. Esos trajes no son de la escuela, me los trajo un amigo que practicaba teatro hace unos años. Eran basura en su casa. Fue ayer, cuando todos se habían ido, así que la guarde en el almacén con ayuda del conserje.

Sasuke lo miró suspicaz, no muy convencido de las palabras del hombre. Kakashi era particularmente mentiroso.

—Vamos chico —dijo Kakashi— De por sí, soy tu superior y ya te mandé, no seas problemático y haz caso.

El mayor dio una sonrisa sencilla, esas falsas, típica en su persona y que le caían de la patada al Uchiha.

Entreabrió sus labios, iba a replicar nuevamente.

—¡Profesor Kakashi!

Naruto gritó desde el fondo del pasillo.

—Mira, te ayudaran —expresó Kakashi manteniendo su sonrisa, después volteó a ver al estudiante que corría hacia ellos—. Has llegado en un momento perfecto, Naruto.

—¿Momento?

—¡Sí! Necesito que tú y Sasuke, vayan a buscar una caja de trajes. Está en el depósito, cerca del gimnasio.

El rubio miró a Sasuke. Parecía algo sorprendido de su presencia. ¿Es que no lo había visto? Se preguntó el pelinegro.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí —expresó desinteresado Naruto— Yo no tengo problema profesor Kakashi, pero venía a comentarle sobre…

—¡Perfecto! Entonces háganlo ahora mismo, sus compañeros lo necesitan ya.

—Pero… —Quería replicar el rubio.

—Hasta después —se despidió el adulto.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó de forma informal el vicepresidente de los estudiantes, desesperado por ser ignorado.

Sasuke estaba callado. Mirando todo lo ocurrido, mientras rodaba los ojos fastidiado. Kakashi era exasperante, y Naruto insoportable ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerlo todo junto a él?

—Vamos —declaró el Uchiha, empezando a caminar. Después de un par de quejas de Naruto; que él ignoró, el otro joven lo siguió.

Sasuke estuvo en silencio, Naruto hablaba feliz, olvidando por completo su situación pasada con el profesor.

—¿Para qué buscabas a Kakashi? —preguntó Sasuke. Estaba aburrido de mantenerse callado; aunque podía sorprender, el Uchiha podía cansarse del silencio.

Naruto paró en seco, colocó una expresión de sorpresa y comenzó a balbucear.

—No, no es nada… nada, nada —Rió, bastante nervioso. Después lo miró fijamente. Debió perturbarle su rostro fruncido, porque sintió la necesidad de explicarle—. Solo son un par de cosas sobre el festival, no es nada grave. Solo deseaba pedirle un pequeño favor.

—¿A Kakashi?

—Sí, sí —meneó sus manos—. Puede parecer tonto, pero Sakura me dijo que era perfecto.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, chocando sus dientes. Un fuerte calor, naciente de rabia, inició desde la boca de su estómago, hasta llegar a su cabeza. Pero no entendía la razón del sentimiento que lo invadió.

—Vale —fue su única palabra. Debía esconder lo que no podía controlar. Si no existía una justificación, no debía exponer su molestia—. Vamos hacer rápido este mandado, tengo varias cosas que hacar.

Naruto quedó callado un par de segundos, parecía pensativo.

—Está bien —respondió y sonrió.

El resto del caminó fue típico; rubio hablador, Sasuke callado; pero eso no significaba que no lo escuchara.

Cuando llegaron al depósito, abrieron la puerta y con la vista buscaron la caja que Kakashi había pedido. Sasuke lo logró primero, era una caja de cartón marrón, de unos ochenta centímetros cuadrados, decía "teatro municipal" en grande, escrito con un marcador negro en la tapa superior; varias telas coloridas sobresalían de ella.

—Es grande —comentó Naruto, cuando se preparaban a cargarla junto a Sasuke. Lo tomó por cada lado, y ejecutó un empujón; de detuvo en ese mismo instante—. También pesado.

Sasuke se colocó por el otro lado, tomó también la caja, rozando en el proceso las manos de Naruto, de la sorpresa la soltó.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No —respondió son tu típica seriedad, ocultando la impresión que tuvo con anterioridad—, solo no coloqué mis manos de forma debida.

—Está bien, vamos otra vez —animó el rubio sonriente, y Sasuke se concentró en esa expresión un par de segundos, rememorando la cantidad de veces que la ha tenido presente.

Salieron juntos, cargando la gran caja. Por el camino, el chico de cabello negro se fijó en sus manos, notando lo cercanas que estaban y como el hilo las unía en sus meñiques. Casi olvidaba la existencia de esa anomalía, era bueno ignorando cosas.

—… Kiba lanzó el balón ¡Terminó botándolo a la casa de al lado! No sabíamos cómo hacer para que no las devolviera, el dueño es un viejo gruñón. A la final, tuvimos que…

Exceptuando a Naruto, era la única cosa en su vida que no lograba evitar al punto de olvidar su existencia.

Tal vez… ¿el hilo realmente representaba el final inevitable? ¿Debía aceptarlo? ¿Conformarse?

No estaba enamorado, o atraído por alguien. No sentía ganas de besar a chicas, o a chicos. Había llegado al punto de considerarse una persona asexual. Llegó a investigarlo, sintiéndose identificado con la información que internet dictaba.

—¡Trajimos los trajes! —gritó Naruto, al entrar a su salón. Él ni notó la llegada al lugar, concentrado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

—¿Ustedes? Le dijimos al profesor que los buscara —preguntó Ino. Fue la primera en acercarse para abrir la caja.

—Es Kakashi, siempre buscara de evitar sus responsabilidades —dijo Sakura, que también sacó trajes de la caja.

Sasuke no deseaba estar cerca de ese par, así que solo salió del lugar. O eso intentó, ahora era el profesor de química; Yamato, el que lo detuvo.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro Sasuke —dijo— Tsunade me pidió que fueras a su oficina, quería preguntarte un par de cosas.

—¿Algo grave? —preguntó Naruto, que había justamente también dejado el salón.

—No, algo de rutina, una simple duda. Esta hasta más calmada de lo habitual, no deben preocuparse.

—¿Deben? —habló Sasuke, sarcástico.

—Sí —Yamato sencillamente sonrió— Aprovechando que Naruto está aquí, también ve con la directora.

Y Sasuke se volvió a preguntar ¿Por qué siempre estaba amarrado al rubio? Deslumbró una vez más los meñiques unidos, por el hilo rojo que colgaba suavemente.

.

.

.

El ciclo de tiempo; correspondiente al hoy, finalizaba. Ya dentro de dos días el festival daría inició. La institución estaba casi vacía, y Sasuke guardaba sus cosas, se dirigía de salida a su hogar.

—Sasuke —comentó Naruto, que entraba en la habitación—, no puedo ir contigo hoy. Tengo cosas que hacer.

El Uchiha no respondió, no era obligación de Naruto acompañarlo y él tampoco se lo había pedido. El rubio le gustaba hacerlo. Aunque no podía negar, que le daba curiosidad la razón por la cual su amigo (Sí, aceptaba que era su amigo ¿Contentos?) estaría ocupado.

—Los bomberos llegaron, Naruto —En la puerta estaba Karin, era obvio que esperaba al rubio— Debes ir a recibirlos.

—¡Voy! —Dio un grito entusiasta, antes de correr, retirándose de la presencia del Uchiha.

—¿Tú te quedaras con él? —pregunto Sasuke, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. La chica abrió los ojos, sus pupilas destilaron miedo por un momento.

—Sí, me lo pidió ayuda. Suigetsu tiene un familiar que es bombero, nos hará el favor, vino con un pequeño escuadrón para recomendar el sitio de la fogata.

Es decir, que Naruto seguía enfrascado con su actividad especial por San Valentín.

—Pensé que había desistido de la idea, el idiota ese no es propenso a pensar o idear planes.

—Es cierto —Le dio la razón Karin— Naruto siempre ha sido impulsivo, es bastante bueno a la hora de improvisar o en acción, por eso quieren que sea capitán del equipo del futbol el año que viene.

Otra cosa que Sasuke no sabía. ¿Por qué ella sí?

—Pero, está enfrascado con el tema del festival. Quiere hacer algo lindo, especial e inolvidable —Siguió relatando la prima del rubio—. ¿Sabes que creo? Debe estar enamorado y quiere confesarse.

Rió un poco, su última frase fue medio en broma, medio en serio. Ella saltó del susto cuando Sasuke, salió del lugar cerrando la puerta de golpe. Fue un ruido sonoro y estrambótico, demostrando la desmedida fuerza que utilizó para esa acción.

La chica levantó ¿Qué le ocurría al presidente?

Mientras, el Uchiha se preguntaba así mismo la razón de su mal humor. Aceptaba que no era la persona con la mejor personalidad, pero estos últimos días estaba más irritable.

Tal vez, solo requería de una taza de té verde, con su libro empezado de Poe, en el patio trasero de su casa. Sí, eso parecía perfecto para relajarse.

Al cerrar los ojos, suspiró; después chocó contra alguien.

No fue un golpe duro, no cayó; solo tambaleo un poco, pero eso no quitó el hecho de apretar sus dientes e insultar al idiota que…

—Perdón, Sasuke.

¡Tenía que ser Naruto! ¿Es que acaso nunca podía descansar de él?

—¡Porque todo tiene que estar relacionado contigo! —El de ojos negros no gritó, no obstante, si uso un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal.

—Oye, no te molestes.

Por un segundo pensó en hacer la acción de las palabras dictadas, pero cuando levantó su mano, el hilo se movió, llevándose el pequeño rastro de paciencia que quedaba.

—¡No entiendo! —Se quejó Sasuke— ¿Por qué todo debe estar relacionado contigo? Si tengo una carrera, eres mi compañero; en las lista de clases estamos consecutivos. ¡Somos prácticamente vecinos! Nos mandan hacer juntos cualquier tipo de tarea, por muy pequeña que sea. Y no ha sido solo este año, este tema se ha repetido desde antes de que comenzáramos la guardería ¡Juntos!

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día? —Preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

—¡Como olvidarlo! —Continuó—. Estuvimos agarrados de mano toda la semana, porque tú estabas bastante asustado y nervioso.

Naruto fijó su mirada en el pelinegro, pero en vez de molestarse; o reclamarle a su persona, como esperaba, este sonrió.

Y no fue una sonrisa normal…

Uzumaki era conocido por sonreír, era de esas personas que lo hacían constantemente. Nacían de la alegría del momento, se notaba por la extrovertida personalidad; algunas eran falsas, buscando ocultar la tristeza. Ahora, esta era distinta. Parecía, que la felicidad tenía esa forma, esa sonrisa. Sasuke se sintió intimidado.

—Lo que ocurre —dijo Naruto, manteniendo la sonrisa. Se acercó al pelinegro y tomó su mano—, es que simplemente estamos destinados.

Y, Sasuke Uchiha se llevó uno de las mayores sorpresas de su vida. Naruto levantó su mano derecha, cerró todos sus dedos, menos el meñique; justamente ese, donde el hilo rojo que los conectaba; de esa forma, lo entrelazó con el de Sasuke, el izquierdo, donde el pelinegro tenía su hilo.

La conexión logró que la fibra de tela emitiera un suave brilló blanquecino, parecía que buscaba destacar la unión.

—Bueno, regresare a mis deberes —El chico de ojos azules se fue rápidamente, sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

Mientras, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, esa repentina revelación lo consternó. Su estupefacción logró que no bajara su mano, la que Naruto tocó. El chico volteó la mano, fijó su vista en el nudo rojo y la convirtió en puño.

Si alguna persona, cualquiera, se hubiera asomado, se daría cuenta que las mejillas blancas tomaron una suave y poco perceptible pigmentación rosácea. Sasuke, no se percató de ese detalle, solo podía pensar en que Naruto también podía ver el hilo.

* * *

**Casi tres meses para publicar el capitulo 04... Es mi tiempo más corto.**

**Ociosos lectores, ya vamos por la mitad de esta historia. Si, solo tendrá ocho capítulos ya que mi cabeza no da más :P. De repente le pondré un epilogo y un extra, ya veremos. Me he creado una cuenta en Wattpad, capaz que por ahi publico algunos originales. No se, quiero lograr publicar un libro y esa pagina es una opción para ganar fama; esa asquerosa fama que necesitas para que una editorial te preste atención y poder vivir de escribir que es lo único que me hace completamente feliz. Triste realidad, pero realidad al fin y quiero que esa sea mi realidad. Soy optimista, señoras y señores.**

**También quiero aclarar lo que en cada capitulo digo: No tengo beta reader. Por lo tanto, si ven algún error ortográfico o de puntuación (mis más comunes) pueden corregir en un comentario. **

**Otra cosita, es que quiero hacerle un par de preguntar. ¿Que tal la historia hasta ahora? ¿Creen que las personalidades de los personajes se respetan? ¿Hay un buen desarrollo? ¿Creen que meto mucho relleno innecesario? ¿Algo que quieran agregar? ¡Dejen llevar su imaginación al redactarme un rewiers!**

**Esta historia esta finalizada el 14 de Febrero, no se como pero puedo jurarles que lo estará. **

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, en el cual encontraran mis distintas redes sociales. Podrán mantenerse en contacto conmigo por ahí, así que espero se unan a ellas, eso me ayudaría mucho.**


	5. Capítulo 05

**_Disclaimer_: Los Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Por Favor lean las notas al final del Fanfic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato**

* * *

_**Long-Shot**_

_**Hilo Rojo**_

_**Naruto **__**Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Shonen-Ai (Relación de chico con chico)**_

_**Serie: Naruto**_

_**Universo Alterno (A.U)**_

**Capítulo Cinco**

Un nuevo día comenzó. Sasuke se encontraba en la ducha, las gotas de regadera caían encima de él pero no podía concentrarse en limpiarse; después de todo, Naruto también veía el hilo.

Suspiro. Pues parece que eso era todo, estaba destinado a estar junto a Naruto. Capaz era lo mejor.

Vamos a revisar los hechos y recuerdos: Si, lo aceptaba, Naruto era el único ser que podía considerar amigo, a pesar de su explosiva personalidad. El rubio no era el más listo; sus notas estaban lejos de ser las mejores, pero sí era él más insistente; lograba pasar sus materias con gran esfuerzo.

Naruto era la persona más amorosa. ¡Cómo era posible que se hiciera amigo de las personas que lo trataban mal! Kiba, Neji y Gaara (estudiante de otra escuela) eran un claro ejemplo.

Ese idiota, algún día llevaría un enorme golpe por tanta inocencia.

El Uchiha era harina de otro costal, desconfiado y solitario desde pequeño, era su forma de vivir la vida, siendo calculador y poco sociable. Naruto evitaba que se encerrara en su propio mundo, y a pesar de que siempre odio eso, ahora podía ver la importancia de vivir en comunidad.

No fuera presidente si no fuera por eso. Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin han sido un gran apoyo, y supo como interactuar con ellos por las prácticas vividas con el rubio.

Suspiro, otra vez. Al mal paso, darle prisa.

Terminó de darse el baño de todas las mañanas, se vistió con su uniforme de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Se peinó como siempre, levantado atrás y liso adelante. Era un día tan normal, y a la vez era diferente, porque de alguna forma, aceptaba su destino.

Podía ser en parte algo apresurado, pero tenía un nuevo plan. Hoy se acercaría a Naruto, le expresaría su decisión y discutirían los aspectos variados que pudieran presentarse.

Bajo a tomar su desayuno, discutió con Itachi, se despidió de todos y salió.

Seguía siendo un normal.

A medio camino un agitado Naruto apareció detrás de él. Según explicaba, salió tarde de su hogar, nada nuevo, después se quejó por no haber sido esperado, seguía sin ser nada nuevo.

Todavía era un día normal.

Se fijó en su lado del hilo, después el lado de Naruto. Las cosas eran distintas, capaz un nuevo futuro se asomaba.

—Naruto —dijo, buscando llamar la atención del rubio, que hablaba diferentes variedades. Se quedó callado, y prestó toda su atención en Sasuke.

—¿Si? —respondió son su típica sonrisa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

Naruto arrugó el rostro, mostrando una expresión de duda.

—¡Claro! Cuéntame.

—¿Te parece bien que nos casemos al salir del instituto? ¿O prefieres después de la universidad?

Naruto quedó callado, su cara estaba desencajada.

—Sasuke…

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! —fue interrumpido por un gritó de Kiba. Esté estaba junto a Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

—Hablamos después —Declaró Sasuke. No deseaba hablar sobre sus nuevos planes matrimonio enfrente de los demás. Algún día deberá exponerlos, pero todavía no era el momento.

Se retiró del lugar, sin importar parecer grosero ante los demás. De por sí, sus compañeros estaban bastante acostumbrados a su actitud.

—¡Espera Sasuke! —Excepto Naruto, él no lo aceptaba.

De igual forma se fue, ignorando el llamado del rubio. Entendía que después de tal declaración, estuviera impresionado.

.

.

.

Las responsabilidades seguían, sin importar que tanto trabajara para amenizarlas. Cada día, en la sala del consejo, diferentes estudiantes se acercaban pidiendo ayuda a los miembros.

Naruto intentó hablar con él, pero no deseaba discutir ese tema en ese momento. Solo lo ignoró, hasta el punto de ser cortante con su amigo.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se rindió, llegando el punto de acosarlo en distintas ocasiones a lo largo del día.

—¡Cuando termine el periodo estudiantil, hablaremos! —Declaró en uno de esos gritos que nunca pegada, solo Naruto podía desesperarlo tanto.

Esté solo asintió, algo asustado. Del resto de sus compañeros, lo vieron raro el resto del día.

—Es interesante ver como Sasuke, desde que lo conozco, a la única persona que le ha gritado, es a Naruto —Esas palabras, fueron un comentario al aire de alguien que no tenía importancia para el Uchiha, pero que de igual forma, llegaron a lo profundo de su conciencia.

.

.

.

El día terminó, mañana era el gran inicio del festival. La emoción y los nervios se asentaban en la mente de la mayoría de los estudiantes, por lo tanto, todos se retiraron más temprano a sus hogares, ya todos los preparativos estaban perfectamente finalizados y lo mejor era descansar para poder poseer suficiente energía para el pesado; y divertido, mañana.

Con el edificio vacío, era el tiempo perfecto para terminar la muy interrumpida conversación.

Sasuke, junto a Naruto, se dirigieron a la azotea. Era un lugar silencioso, y para ese tema tan delicado, el pelinegro prefería ubicarse en un sitio donde se sintiera cómodo.

Se colocaron uno enfrente del otro. Se miraron, más de una vez, Naruto abrió la boca para hablar, pero parecía inseguro, así que volvía a cerrarla. Sasuke no sabía cómo comenzar, con el rostro inexpresivo dejó de ver al rubio.

Repentinamente Naruto apretó los puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza y su rostro se sonrojó con mucho color

—Acepto —declaró seco. Sasuke levantó la mirada, no entendió por un momento, pero su amigo se adelantó a la pregunta que quiso formular—. Acepto, casarme contigo.

—Bien —respondió el Uchiha. Podría ser seco, insípido y hasta cruel, desde la perspectiva exterior, pero la realidad era otro, era de esos pocos momentos donde no sabía que decir; y Naruto lo sabía, por eso no hubo reclamos de su parte.

—Aunque me queda una duda —comentó el de ojos azules— ¿Por qué?

Sasuke lo miró extrañado, se fijó en el hilo ¿no era obvio?

—Desde pequeños hemos estado juntos —comenzó a responder—, nuestras familias han sido amigos desde hace bastantes años. Fuiste mi primer amigo. Eres el único idiota que logra aguantarme sin cambiar tu personalidad, ni siquiera entiendo porque te caigo bien. ¿No te has dado cuenta que siempre terminamos haciendo cosas juntos? Naruto… ¿No sientes qué estamos obligados estar unidos? —Sasuke levantó su mano izquierda, queriendo mostrar la fibra roja a su acompañante; estuvo satisfecho al notar que éste imitó su movimiento con la derecha, la extremidad unidad. El hilo se acortó por consecuencia a la cercanía— Hay cosas que son obvias.

Naruto rascó su cabeza un poco, mostrándose pensativo ante la realidad mostrada.

—Bueno —Alargó la última vocal—, hace poco los matrimonios del mismo sexo se han hecho una realidad en Japón… si, logró entender lo que dices.

—No es una completa realidad.

—Todavía —el rubio sonrió. Se cruzó de brazos— Por ahora, ni siquiera se pueden considerar matrimonio, solo es un tipo de unión legal para poder permitir algunos derechos habituales en parejas bien establecidas, y solo se da en Shibuya. Es poco, es cierto, pero es un inició. Así comenzaron otros países como Estados Unidos. ¡Y míralos ahora! Todas esas naciones apoyan legalmente toda unión de parejas del mismo sexo.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante toda esa información, se notaba el interés de Naruto con respecto al tema, parece que lo tenía planeado antes que él ¿Desde cuándo podía ver el hilo? ¿Cómo había reaccionado? Probablemente peor que él ¿O mejor?

Debió haber concentrado mucho su mirada en el rubio, ya que éste lo noto,

—¡No es como hubiera investigado el tema! —Excusó desesperado— Solo pareció por casualidad en mi cuenta de Twitter. ¡Lo juro!

Sasuke volteó los ojos ante la patética mentira, sin embargo, esa expresión la hizo en su mente.

—Como digas.

—¡Es cierto! Sakura es una fan del "Boys Love", ella compartio eso —Muy, eso el pelinegro no lo sabía—. Pero la cuestión es —retomó Naruto—, que a pesar de todas esas razones locas, si me gustaría casarme contigo cuando terminemos la secundaria. Aunque para validarlo tendríamos que mudarnos a Shibuya.

Y quería hacer creer que sabía todo eso por casualidad. No obstante, la preparación que ya planeaba de alguna forma no le molestaba, sorprendentemente… ¿Lo alegraba? No entraría en detalles con esa emoción.

—Son razones suficientes.

—Si tu lo crees, yo también lo creeré —respondió el rubio.

—Entonces ya que todo está perfecto —prosiguió Sasuke— ¿Cuándo crees que debemos darle aviso a nuestros padres?

Naruto pegó el grito al cielo.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿No es muy pronto?

—Ya estamos comprometidos.

—Sí, lo entiendo… pero… —Naruto huyó de la mirada escéptica que mandaba el moreno.

—¿No me digas que tienes miedo? —preguntó en tono de burla. Al ver como el rubio tensaba sus hombros, notó que era cierto—. Le tienes miedo a mi familia.

—¡No es miedo! —Se quejó, pataleó en suelo e intento mantenerse sereno—. Solo, siento que es muy pronto para eso.

—¿Pronto? ¿Acaso quieres tener una cita antes?—dijo Sasuke son sarcasmo. Cuando las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron rojas, se dio cuenta que si la quería. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido ¿Por qué hacer algo tan típico y tradicional? Las condiciones de esta… ¿cómo llamarla?... ¿Relación? Si, relación… No eran comunes. ¡Que tenían un hilo mágico amarrado a los dedos!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Replicó el vicepresidente—. Nunca he tenido una cita antes, son cosas que todos en algún momento quieren hacer.

Nunca esperó que el rubio nunca hubiera salido antes con alguna chica, él tampoco; pero en su caso, era una cuestión de personalidad. Naruto era tan diferente, se llevaba bien con las personas y trataba amenamente a las chicas; y a pesar de eso nunca tuvo a nadie, justo como él. Eso le produjo alivio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado Sasuke. El Uzumaki se le quedó viendo dudoso, no entendía la pregunta. Buscó formularla mejor—. ¿Por qué nunca has salido con nadie?

—Porque soy un chico enamorado —Fue la sencilla respuesta, acompañada con una enorme sonrisa, que dejó mudo a Sasuke.

Duraron varios segundos sin intercambiar palabras, hasta que fue el propio pelinegro quien lo interrumpió.

—¿Vamos ahora?

—¿A dónde? —¿Cómo Naruto podía ser tan idiota?

—¡A nuestra cita!

—¿Si iremos a una? —El rubio no lo creía.

—¡Si, Usuratonkachi!

—No me llames así, teme —peleó Naruto.

—Entonces no te comportes como uno, dobe.

El chico de ojos azules suspiró, tranquilizándose y dándose por vencido.

—¿Puede ser mejor mañana? —pidió en voz baja.

—¿Porque? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No me esperaba todo esto. Me gustaría llegar a mi casa a descansar —Naruto tomó su cabeza entre sus manos—. ¡Siento que me mareo!

Podía creérselo.

—Está bi…

—Quiero hacer algo especial —Interrumpió Naruto, las palabras del otro—, después de todo…

No habló más, dejando a la deriva la frase, y por mucho que la curiosidad quedó en una pequeña parte de su mente, no preguntaría nada. No obstante, estaba molesto, muy molesto…

—Ya que terminamos de hablar todo este asunto, solo déjame decir lo siguiente: decidiré a dónde iremos—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Yo mejor me voy ¡Hasta mañana, Sasuke!

—Espera. ¡Naruto! —Pero lo dejó con las palabras en la boca. Si, ahora estaba más enojado.

Quedó solo en la azotea. No tenía problemas con que la cita la arreglara Naruto, fue prácticamente su idea, así que él debía responsabilizarse. Aunque, le preocupaba las posibles actividades que su futura pareja legal (que raro era decirlo) llegaría hacer, era probable que fueran por un Ramen, y eso no era de su gusto. ¿Si terminaban en un lugar ruidoso, lleno de gente? Que desagradable resultaría, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Esa salida le parecía innecesaria, pero el rubio parecía deseoso en realizarla, se notaba la emoción y hasta la decepción cuando el explicó que no era primordial. Por eso no pudo negarse. Total, solo era una vez, soportaría el tiempo que durara; un par de horas nada más, y no requería repetir ese calvario nuevamente.

Ahora solo quedaba volver a su casa. Mañana iniciaba el festival cultural.

.

.

.

—Estoy en casa —dijo en voz bastante alta, cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar.

—Bienvenido, amor —Expresó su madre, sentada en la sala mientras cosía un botón en una camisa blanca, debía ser de su padre o tal vez del torpe de Itachi.

Mikoto Uchiha era el perfecto concepto de una dulce ama de casa, servicial, amable, trabajadora y con una belleza típica japonesa: ojos y cabello negro, piel blanca y rostro delicado; y él, heredo todas esas características.

Mientras Itachi era la réplica de su padre (Era innegable, tenían hasta las mismas largas ojeras naturales), la genética decidió que el segundo hijo fuera una mini copia de la mujer. Esto trajo algunos problemas (Y burlas de parte de su hermano mayor), en más de una ocasión; de pequeño, fue confundido con una niña. Cuando creció, la particular equivocación con su género fue desapareciendo, producto de su dura actitud y vestimenta adecuada.

—¿Padre está en casa?

—No —respondió la mujer—. La junta que tenía se extendió más de lo debido. Tampoco se encuentra tu hermano, decidió adelantar trabajo para poder salir temprano mañana.

Recordó la conversación con Naruto, pensó en la manera que se aterró al mencionar a sus padre, debía aceptar, que no era muy alentador revelarle a sus representantes todo lo referente al rubio ¿Se lo tomarían mal? No podía pensar en las posibles reacciones.

Solo deseaba que no fueran devastadoras.

—Mamá… —Llamó el pelinegro en un tono de voz más bajo de lo habitual.

—¿Si, amor?

—¿Qué piensas de los Uzumaki?

Mikoto soltó la camisa que arreglaba. Puso su mirada pensativa en el techo, y colocó su dedo índice en el mentón propio.

—Sobre los Uzumakis… —repitió en un susurró. Cuando encontró que decir, sonrió a su hijo—. Creo que son una familia maravillosa.

Sencillo y conciso, como toda una Uchiha.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá. Gusto al lado de su progenitora.

—Y… sobre Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa con Naruto? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Quiero saber tu opinión sobre Naruto.

Su madre lo miró fijamente. Conocía esa mirada, ella la colocaba cuando analizaba sus acciones, buscando adivinar sus pensamientos y acciones. Sasuke odiaba esa mirada. Se esforzó en evitarla, intentando resguardar sus razones de pregunta.

—Naruto es hijo de mi mejor amiga. Físicamente es muy atractivo al igual que Minato; no le vayas de decir a tu padre sobre eso ya que le rompería el corazón. En cuanto personalidad, tiene esa misma actitud extrovertida de Kushina —Comenzó a relatar, con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Ella es la primera mujer que abrió su propio dojo de artes marciales, demostrando sus grandes habilidades y actitudes deportivas ¿No es de admirar? Y más, cuando era su sueño de pequeña. Mi querida amiga siempre me narraba sus objetivos, y ver que los cumplió me llena de orgullo. Sé que Naruto heredó esa misma mentalidad. De pequeño demostró no ser alguien que se rindiera, ni cuando de tres años logró robarse las galletas de la alacena; un día, cuando los Uzumakis vinieron a visitarnos.

Sasuke escuchaba absorto todo el discurso, impresionado por el tono amoroso que usaba. Se sintió contento, su decisión de comprometerse parecía positiva.

La mujer río suavemente.

—Acabo de recordar cuando estaba embarazada de ti. Tenía cuatro meses de gestación y Kushina me contó que ella también esperaba un hijo —dijo Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa—. No sabíamos; todavía, el sexo de nuestros bebes. Estábamos muy emocionadas, deseábamos que nuestros hijos fueran mejores amigos, y esposos a futuro ¡Hubiera sido extraordinario!

* * *

**Empezare este mensaje de autor con un típico y tradicional: ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo! Esta es la primera actualización del año y espero hayan muchas más a futuro. Tengo una idea fuerte en mi cabeza para una historia de Naruto, también cruzo los dedos para que se me ocurran nuevos relatos.**

**Ya el capítulo seis esta formado en mi mente, sin embargo no consigo como empezarlo ¿Les ha pasado que la primera frase no les agrada y sin importar cuantas palabras escribas no te convence? Yo ando en esa, es un sufrimiento y más cuando tengo como meta terminarlo antes del 14 de febrero.**

**Me ando matando para terminar el siguiente capítulo para el 15 o 17 de este mes, se esta haciendo difícil. No se que me ocurre con este fanfiction, se me ha hecho complicada la redacción, y eso que es un tema sencillo y hasta algo típico. Aunque capaz ese es el problema, soy una persona dramática en mis historias. **

**El desarrollo de todo esta narrativa es lenta pero constante, o esa es la idea. Es un relato sencillo, de fácil lectura, comprensión pero con redacción nueva para mi. Pregunta importante: ¿Se nota la participación del Hilo Rojo? Me preocupa que este importante participante se vea ignorado en el relato, cuando tiene un papel principal. **

**Como siempre recuerdo la ausencia del Beta Reader, asi que cualquier error u horror ortográfico es bien recibido para correguir con la indicación de un rewier.**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, en el cual encontraran mis distintas redes sociales. Podrán mantenerse en contacto conmigo por ahí, así que espero se unan a ellas, eso me ayudaría mucho.**


End file.
